


The Beginning of Nothing

by Mayapple123



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Are from the actual fandom, Beware of the author who cannot tag, Gen, Literally none of my characters, Maybe - Freeform, only the same universe, sort of???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayapple123/pseuds/Mayapple123
Summary: The dragon of Frost fights and defends her queen against all and every foe.
But Frost's strength and power must come to an end at some point, as all do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I found this hidden deep in my drive.  
> So this is something I had written quite a few years ago.  
> At the time I was very much into the mlp fandom, in recent years i have lost interest  
> Just so that i dont seem creepy or anything.  
> I'm actually a Student in highschool, I am also female.  
> I would consider this to be possibly my best work, back then anyway.

“Did you expect it to be that easy!? To steal Her Highness's Crown!” Frost Said, furious.

“Well...um..yes.”

Frost was beyond furious, she was indescribably angry. “H-How dare you!” She screamed in pure anger. Even her highness would not muddle with Frost when she got like this. She charged at the foolish pony who had made so angry.

But the ‘foolish’ pony was quite nimble, and ‘It’ bounded out of the way.

“Foolish pony, you will perish horribly!” Frost screamed spreading out her large wings, preparing for flight.

The pony let a wicked smile across ‘it’s’ face, and a strange sword that gleamed silver, floated out from ‘Its’ saddle bag.

“I think not. O’ Great Dragon does my eye deceive me? Or are you the great Frost that spreads such evil snow for her wicked queen?”

“Enough! Fool!”Frost screamed flapping her wings furiously, sending strong gusts of the wind at the pony.

But the sword that gleamed silver shone brightly and reflected the winds back at Frost!

Frost’s claws scraped on the cold marble floor loudly as the winds pushed her back slightly, she was shocked and very surprised.

“H-How...How did you do that!” Frost screamed even angrier than before.

“That...that would be answering, to the beast who just tried to kill me!” the pony said releasing her anger, the sword was glowing a sickly purple, as was this pony’s horn. “Do you truly think that I will die. To the likes of you!  You ‘great’ beast!” The purple glow on the sword deepened.

It somewhat frightened Frost as she backed away flapping her wings, sending mist of ice and snow around, preparing to flee out the massive hole in the ceiling for this very purpose.

“Oh, where do you think you are going?” The pasty white pony laughed wickedly, her teeth seemingly sharpened with malicious magic. “You shall never fly as you do now! When I’m done with you!” The pony gave a maniacal laugh. 

 


End file.
